Harry Potter and the Fight against Fate Taduction
by Fantom-you're-the-best
Summary: Un étrange incident durant la bataille finale, et un Harry de 21ans se retrouve propulsé ce fameux soir d'Halloween; ceci relate le combat désespéré d'Harry contre le Destin, pour sauver ses proches. Traduction d'Amberile. Non Harry-Dumbledore slash!


_Disclaimer de la traductrice_ : _Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle a été écrite par Amberile !_

_Disclaimer de l'auteur : Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages de J.K Rowling, les personnages et situations lui appartiennent donc ainsi qu'à certains éditeur non-limitants telsque, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Aucun argent n'est donc fait sur cette histoire, aucun copyright et « interfringement trademarque » ne sont posés dessus. _

**Prologue – Le pouvoir du chagrin et de l'amour**

C'était noir comme du charbon et le constant ploc-ploc de l'eau pouvait être entendu depuis le toit du cachot. Harry était excité, mais en même temps très anxieux. Ça y était, devant lui se trouvait le dernier morceau répugnant de l'âme de Voldemort. Harry pensait à tous ces gens, tous ces amis qu'il avait perdu, en commençant par Cédric, Sirius et Dumbledore. Ces six dernières années avaient été, littéralement, l'Enfer sur Terre. Toujours courir, se cacher, attendre le jour où il pourrait finalement détruire le dernier Horcruxe, faire face à cet immonde bâtard et débarrasser le monde de son règne maléfique. Il ne restait plus personne…Depuis la mort de Ron, Harry était seul, tous ses amis avait été tués, soit par Voldemort, soit par les Mangemorts. Le monde magique était un foutoir et son ministère n'était plus. Sans l'aide de la France et des États-Unis, il ne resterait rien de la Grande-Bretagne. Les Moldus ont supposés que tous ces meurtres et cette violence étaient dû à des plans terroristes, leurs efforts furent donc totalement vains. Harry apprit beaucoup des unités de frappe-sorcière étrangères. Après la mort de Tonks et de Maugrey, il ne restait plus personne pour l'aider à compléter son entrainement. Et c'est ainsi, que par désespoir, Neville, Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été demander leur aide.

"_Concentration Potter, ce n'est pas le moment d'être nostalgique," _se réprimanda Harry. Cela lui demandait, effectivement beaucoup de concentration, d'enlever toutes les protections de l'Horcruxe et de le détruire. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foirer alors qu'il était si près du but. Avec une dernière explosion d'énergie magique, l'Horcruxe fut réduit en cendre.

Harry haleta; détruire un Horcruxe sollicitait beaucoup son pouvoir. Harry se consola, celui-ci était le dernier! Il l'avait finalement fait! Cependant, maintenant, c'était le moment le plus dangereux pour Harry; ses réserves magiques étaient presque complètement vides, S'il ne faisait attention, il pouvait s'évanouir et rester dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours. Il devait donc rester concentré, il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire une nouvelle fois. Les fois précédentes, il avait eu ses amis pour veiller sur lui, mais là il était seul. Et s'endormir dans l'une des forteresses de Voldemort n'était pas une bonne idée !

Harry prit un moment pour se recentrer, en essayant de stabiliser sa respiration. Il devait rassembler sa magie afin de pouvoir transplaner loin d'ici.

Soudainement, ses sens se mirent en alerte ; il sentit la brûlure familière et intense de sa cicatrice. Il ressentit comme un coup de fouet, alors que Voldemort et trente de ses suivants transplanaient autour de lui. Il prit immédiatement conscience des protections anti-tansplanage et anti-portoloin qui s'activèrent.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas en état de se confronter à Voldemort dans l'immédiat. Le Destin, cependant en avait décidé autrement cela allait être la confrontation finale. Il tuerait ou serait tué. Il ignora donc la douleur qui le traversait de part en part alors qu'il rassemblait son mana.

"Ainsi c'est ta fin, Tom," déclara Harry avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent, n'autorisant aucune pointe de peur ou de douleur, transparaitre dans sa voix. Le bouclier rouge vif d'Harry rougeoyait autour de lui, heurtant la protection d'un vert malade de Voldemort.

"Je ne pense pas, Potter," cracha Voldemort, faisant face à la baguette levée d'Harry. "J'ai pris certaines… précautions afin de m'assurer la victoire aujourd'hui Harry," caqueta-t-il.

"Eh bien, si tu parles de tes petits bibelots, alors ton plan a tout simplement foiré," lui répondit Harry en désignant la pile de cendre. "C'est juste toi et moi maintenant, de simples mortels."

Le masque de Voldemort, qui jusqu'à présent avait été aussi solide qu'un bloc de marbre, se fissura. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était surpris et en colère que quelqu'un qu'il pensait inférieur à lui ait réussi à le devancer. Voldemort, dans un rétrécissement d'yeux balança avec une once de malice "Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, j'espère que tu trouveras ta mort aussi douloureuse que de voir tes amis mourir."

"Je veux que le monde des sorciers vive de nouveau sans la crainte et le supplice que tu lui infliges."

"Oh, comme c'est noble de ta part…je n'en attendais pas mieux d'un Gryffindor sottement courageux et plein d'abnégation" ria cruellement Voldemort.

"Assez de bavardage Tom, finissons-en."

"Es-tu si désireux de mourir?"

Harry en rit. Il avait eu envie de mourir depuis l'instant où Sirius avait traversé le voile, et chaque fois quelqu'un de proche tombait, une autre partie de lui s'en allait avec cette personne. Après quelques temps, il avait réellement souhaité mourir car il ne pouvait plus supporter les sentiments de douleur, de perte et de culpabilité. Harry avait dû se convaincre de ne pas en finir presque quotidiennement, et les mauvais jours, quand quelqu'un de proche mourrait cela était encore plus dur de se convaincre. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'était pas abandonné dans ces sombres envies, était la promesse qu'il avait faite à Ginny alors que celle-ci mourrait dans ses bras. _Ginny_. Sa chère Ginny, comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer pendant si longtemps? Toutes ces années gâchées alors qu'ils auraient pu être ensemble. _"C'est pour toi mon amour"_ pensa-t-il en conjurant le sort de mort avec tout l'amour et le chagrin qu'il possédait. Il n'avait en tête que le souvenir de toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdu.

À la plus grande surprise d'Harry, le sort qui quitta sa baguette n'était pas de la couleur verte attendue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder, car, au même instant Voldemort lança également le sort, ses yeux rouges ne reflétant que le mal et la haine.

"_Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait avant que tout le monde ne soit parti,"_ se dit Harry en mettant tout son pouvoir, son cœur et son âme dans ce sort.

"Enfin, un pouvoir sans limite, sans toi, je vais pouvoir régner sur la Terre! Désormais personne ne peut me stopper!"

Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision, dans les airs, avec des explosions vertes et or.

Harry fut aveuglé par la lumière, mais il savait qu'il devait tenir le coup. Avec sa dernière parcelle de volonté, il concentra, une puissance qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, dans le sort. Une lumière blanche l'entoura.

Puis tout devint noir…

"_C'est à ça que ça ressemble la mort?" _pensa Harry, dérivant dans l'obscurité. _"La grande aventure est donc noire, sans oublier douloureuse."_ Il avait la sensation qu'on le frappait avec un marteau, juste au niveau de sa cicatrice. _"Est-ce donc là que sont mes parents, Sirius et Ginny?"_ Il ne put s'en empêcher, il devait les trouver. Ils lui manquent tellement. "M'an! Ginny!" essaya-t-il d'appeler, mais pour une obscure raison, ses cordes vocales ne voulaient pas coopérer. _"Pourquoi cela?"_ Enfin, ses yeux répondirent à la commande « s'ouvrir ». Lumière, il y avait de la lumière, mais elle semblait très, trop, brillante. _"Ce doit être le Paradis, ainsi mon âme n'était pas vouée à la damnation éternelle?"_ se demanda-t-il. Il voulait lever sa main pour protéger ses yeux de l'éclatante lumière, mais il ne pouvait pas la bouger. _"Eh bien, peut-être pas, finalement. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de douleur au Paradis, et vous pouvez sûrement y contrôler vos propres membres. Ah ok, cela doit vouloir dire que je me trouve dans l'autre endroit. J'espère que j'ai réussi à y emmener Tom avec moi." _Tout d'un coup le sol commença à trembler, sous des pas qui faisaient bouger le monde autour de lui. Une immense forme indistincte apparue au-dessus de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur quand une main massive se tendit vers lui. Il fut porté vers la grande bouche de la créature. Celle-ci était entourée par l'aveuglante lumière blanche, laissant son visage baigné par l'obscurité. L'énorme tête de la bête inconnue se pencha au-dessus de lui. "_Terreur?"_ Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été effrayé. La seule chose dont il avait peur était de voir ses amis mourir. Sachant qu'il était tous morts…Il ne lui rester rien à craindre, quelle importance s'il était blessé ? Quelle importance s'il était tué ? Mourir, l'ultime soulagement de la douleur. _"Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, il semblerait que la supposition était vraiment erronée, ceci est la pire douleur, c'est inimaginable. On dirait que je vais tourmenter par un titan pour le reste de l'éternité.»_

"Eh, eh là, petit 'Arry, tout va bien s'passer maintenant, attends juste."

"_Hagrid? Quoi? Comment? Il est mort dans la forêt en protégeant les centaures, ces bêtes ingrates!" _pensa-t-il amèrement. _"Quel tour cruel est-ce que ceci ? Hagrid ne devrait pas être ici!"_

Harry le regarda encore, histoire d'être sûr que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour. Il n'était pas aisé de se concentrer, sa tête le faisait vraiment souffrir, de plus il était très confus. C'était pourtant bien Hagrid, cependant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il était immense, même pour les standards des géants. Plus grand qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Cela, à quel point Hagrid était grand, déconcerta l'esprit d'Harry. _"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce en train d'arriver, Où suis-je?_" Chaque question chassait la précédente dans son esprit.

Le monde bougea autour d'Harry quand le demi-géant le souleva. Il l'emmenait quelque part, mais Harry était incapable de voir où. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes, d'où le fait que tout ce qui l'entourait était flou, excepté le visage d'Hagrid qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Harry ferma les yeux, espérant neutraliser le vertige qui menaçait de le submerger. Il s'appuya sur ses autres sens pour observer le monde dans lequel il était. Il avait appris à dépendre de tous ces sens, pas seulement sa vue, dans la bataille pour la Lumière, il avait même développé un sixième et septième pour sentir le danger.

Harry pris alors conscience de différents sons et fragrances autour de lui.

"_Si bruyant!"_ C'était le bruit de bois et de plâtre qui se casse, c'en fut presque trop pour qu'Harry puisse le supporter. Hagrid dépassa ce bruit, ou le fit taire. Il continuait son chemin vers là où il emmenait Harry. Celui-ci reconnu les bruits et l'odeur des explosions, tant il en avait vécu. Cet endroit était donc un autre site de destruction, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait être n'importe où. Cela ne l'aidait donc pas beaucoup pour trouver où il était et ce qui se passait.

"_Froid, si froid. Où suis-je? Suis-je maintenant réduis à des pansées primitives, froid, faim, douleur et crainte?"_ Harry était irrité par lui-même, pour ressentir cela. Mais en même temps ces sentiments étaient rassurants. Ces sentiments signifiaient qu'il était toujours en vie, toujours humain.

Harry commençait à être agacé et frustré. Il était aussi très confus, et avait tant de questions, mais il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce sentiment d'impuissance.

À ce moment-là, Harry pris conscience d'un bruit vraiment étrange. C'était un grondement, fort, qui noyait tous les autres sons. _"Qu'est-ce-qui peut encore se passer de plus mauvais?_" se demanda Harry. Il vit un rider habillé en noir, atterrir sur une moto-volante, non-loin d'eux. Cette scène était tirée d'un rêve lointain. _"Moto-volante?"_ Hagrid arrêta enfin de marcher. Chaque pas qu'Hagrid avait fait, avait été douloureux. Le mystérieux rider descendit de son engin et se tint debout pendant un moment, digérant la scène. Le nouvel arrivant était aussi trop grand pour être un humain, mais il semblait tout de même minuscule face à la carrure d'Hagrid. L'homme secoua la tête avec tristesse et passa devant la lumière de la lanterne d'Hagrid.

C'était Sirius... _"Sirius_!" Un Sirius plus jeune, en meilleur santé et sans ce regard vide qu'Azkaban lui avait laissé, cependant en cet instant, ces yeux étaient pleins d'inquiétude et de tristesse face à la scène en face de lui. _"Comment Sirius peut-il aussi être ici? Je l'ai vu mourir, je l'ai vu tomber derrière le voile!"_

C'est là que tout s'assembla pour Harry. Cela avait maintenant du sens! Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi ses amis étaient de nouveau en vie et aussi pourquoi ils étaient si « grands ». Il se trouvait le soir d'Halloween en 1981 et était redevenu un bébé. Il était de retour là où tout avait commencé : Godric's Hollow.

"_Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé, ni comment, mais je vais pouvoir les sauver tous. J'ai juste à grandir de nouveau, bon...pas une superbe perspective, mais au moins j'ai une seconde chance; je peux les sauver! Ginny, mon amour, cette fois, je ne le laisserais pas t'avoir. Je ne le laisserais pas blesser ne serait-ce qu'un seul de vous. Ce sera différent cette fois. Il n'aura jamais de nouveau la chance d'assouvir son envie de destruction du monde comme il l'a fait. __**Plus jamais**__! Je ne laisserais jamais cela arriver_! On lui offrait une seconde chance !

Cette réalisation était un pensée merveilleuse, mais en fin de compte effrayante. Il devrait refaire face à tous les obstacles et toutes les horreurs qu'il avait déjà terrassés. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir refaire certaine de ces chose une nouvelle fois. Harry savait qu'il devait pourtant essayer. Tout était si confus et frustrant pour lui. _"Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il?" _Harry pleura et cria de peur, mais les deux hommes, étant en train d'argumenter, ne firent pas attention à lui.

**Note de Fantöm (votre traductrice) : Voici un lien vers le profil d'Amberile, l'auteur de cette fiction:**

** http:(/)(/)www(.)(fanfiction)(.)(net)(/)u(/)121394(/)Amberile (enlevez juste les () pour avoir l'adresse)  
**

**Voilà Kisses de Fantöm et à Tôtbien pour la suite !**


End file.
